par l'arc et l'ours
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles autour de Merida et sa famille :: 1ère vignette : la fille du roi. 2ème : Mor'du. 3e: Reine Ourse. 4e: nouvelles vues sur le mariage. 5e: responsabilités. 6e: l'avis des prétendants. 7e: les cadets des Clans. MàJ, 8e: demander conseil au beau-père. 9e: dire non avec diplomatie. 10e: si elle en choisit un autre ? 11e: préparatifs de fête. 12e: s'évader. ::gen::
1. la fille de son père

**Titre** : sa digne fille  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnages** : Fergus et Merida  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar (Disney)

**Prompt** : « Le secret, absolu, mais aussi, la crainte de voir celui-ci découvert et sa fille, utilisée comme une arme de guerre. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité** : début du film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa fille utilisait comme une arme de guerre l'arc avant tout, mais elle se débrouillait également très bien avec une épée. Fergus ne pourrait pas être plus fier d'elle !

C'était juste un jeu quand elle était toute petite : sa mignonne princesse qui admirait tellement son guerrier de père, à qui il a offert un arc à sa taille pour l'amuser, malgré les protestations de la reine, qu'un arc ne conviendrait pas à une dame ?  
Mais au contraire, mieux valait pour elle une arme de précision, qui la tiendrait à distance du danger. L'épée était peut-être de trop…


	2. affronter le sort

**Titre** : la chasse n'est pas un jeu  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnages** : Merida vs Mor'du  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar (Disney)

**Prompt** : « Parce qu fil le sait : un jour viendra où ils devront s'affronter. »  
d'après Alaiya 666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Affronter un ours démon, s'affole Merida, ça n'était pas prévu du tout. Ça n'était pas prévu non plus d'affronter un sortilège à ours, d'ailleurs, mais ça au moins c'était… presque facile en comparaison.  
Elle voulait simplement ne plus avoir à affronter sa mère. Ni ses propres démons. Il n'était pas question d'ours du tout à la base.

Mais maintenant elle a Mor'du devant elle et son arc ne la sauvera pas. Même si elle chasse avec dextérité elle tire plutôt des cibles inanimées d'habitude. L'archerie était plus un divertissement qu'une nécessité.  
Si au moins elle avait l'épée de son père !


	3. la reine ourse

**Titre** : Mama Bear  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnages** : Elinor et sa maisonnée  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar (Disney)

**Prompt** : « Je suis allé faire une petite course." »  
d'après Mimi-chan 66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Ours ! ouuuurs ! un ours dans le château !  
Les gardes lancent l'appel, les servantes affolées courent en tous sens.

Après quelques minutes de panique, l'ours empaillé, le mannequin d'entraînement et les provisions déplacées sont remis en place, et trois petits princes hilares dûment grondés pour leur vilaine farce. Rondement menée, tout de même.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a un ours dans ce château. Pas un démon cependant : une force positive comme jamais vue avant. La légende de la Reine Ourse qui affronta et tua Mor'du pour sauver ses enfants dépasse désormais la renommée des plus féroces guerriers.


	4. jamais !

**Titre** : assumer ses responsabilités  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Merida et l'idée du mariage  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar (Disney)

**Prompt** : « Et ce, à jamais. » »  
d'après Alaiya 666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Jamais ! plutôt mourir !  
Des années durant, la princesse n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a refusé de regarder ses responsabilités en face. Que la reine exige d'elle qu'enfin, elle tienne son rang, ça tombe comme une surprise. Une mauvaise surprise. Et elle réagit mal. Comme l'enfant gâtée de son père qu'elle est, elle se rebelle.

Les conséquences ont bien failli en être catastrophiques. La mort, justement, ou pire encore…

Merida, Elinor, Fergus les quatre Clans dans leur ensemble ont réappris l'importance de l'entente et les origines des traditions. Quant au mariage…

- Un jour. Bientôt ? espérons.


	5. devenir adulte

**Titre** : grandir et mûrir  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnage** : Merida  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar (Disney)

**Prompt** : « Ils avaient beau être très entourés et ne manquer de rien, ils étaient toujours seuls lorsqu'ils s'imaginaient plus tard, une fois devenus adultes. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Devenue adulte en l'espace d'un jour et deux nuits, Merida a appris plus de choses sur elle-même, le monde et sa propre place qu'au cours des seize années précédentes. Les responsabilités qui lui incombent en tant que princesse se font d'un coup encore plus écrasantes, et en même temps, sachant exactement quelles elles sont et surtout pourquoi, elle a désormais la force d'y faire face et de les porter.

L'avenir d'un royaume, de quatre clans, de tout un peuple… et des ses frères, repose sur ses choix. Pourvu qu'elle ait le temps de la sagesse nécessaires pour faire les bons.


	6. une fiancée en vue

**Titre** : _noble maiden fair_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnages/Couple** : les prétendants et Merida  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar (Disney)

**Prompt** : " Pourvu qu'elle ait le temps de la sagesse nécessaires pour faire les bons. "  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Bon sang ne saurait mentir, louent les seigneurs rassemblés. En Merida sont réunis la vaillance de Fergus et la noblesse d'Elinor. Oh, et la beauté aussi. La jeune princesse n'est plus juste un trophée à remporter, la clé qui apportera à son époux le titre de roi : tous se rendent compte de quelle personne elle est.  
Si aucun ne tenait spécialement à un mariage arrangé avec une inconnue, maintenant, elle devient hautement désirable. Le nœud politique qui l'accompagne, en revanche, un peu moins.

Quatre clans pour un seul trône : les deux laissés hors du mariage chercheront d'autres alliances.


	7. le retour de la politique

**Titre** : le premier-né a droit d'épouser qui bon lui semble (mais les cadets ?)  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Fergus et ses enfants/ceux des autres clans  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar (Disney)

**Prompt** : " Quatre clans pour un seul trône : les deux laissés hors du mariage chercheront d'autres alliances. "  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Alliance politique avant d'être un mariage d'amour, l'union de Fergus et Elinor a tourné pour le mieux. Ils s'entendent à merveille, la sagacité de la reine régente le royaume là où son guerrier d'époux manque parfois de finesse, et ils ont quatre enfants vivants et solides.

Ils n'ont plus d'inquiétude à avoir concernant leur fille aînée pour les triplés, en revanche... il sera impossible de diviser le royaume ou d'en favoriser un plutôt que l'autre. L'équité sera délicate à obtenir.  
Pourvu que les autres clans aient assez de filles pour que chacun trouve son bonheur dans l'un ou l'autre.


	8. l'opinion du père

**Titre** : les qualités d'un consort  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave  
**Personnages** : Fergus (Merida) et un prétendant  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Pixar

**Prompt** : « on ne parie pas sa pension trimestrielle quand on n'a pas les nerfs suffisamment solides, voilà tout. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les nerfs suffisamment solides, voilà tout ce que Fergus peut suggérer au prétendant assez audacieux pour prfiter d'une partie de chasse pour venir lui demander directement, à son avis, quelle est la qualité principale qu'il faudrait pour faire un bon mari.

Un corps robuste ils en ont tous, leur apparence physique ils ne peuvent pas la changer, leur caractère ça n'est pas à lui de juger, mais pour côtoyer Merida ?  
La patience ne suffit pas. Elle tient d'Elinor le bon sens, de lui-même la ténacité. C'est elle qui mènera le royaume. Et son futur consort devra supporter ses frasques...


	9. savoir éconduire avec tact

**Titre** : un bon mari mais pas le sien  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave  
**Personnages** : Merida et ses prétendants  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar

**Prompt** : « Elle était aussi sincèrement désolée. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sincèrement désolée de la douleur qu'elle s'apprête à lui causer, Merida sait pourtant qu'il est important d'être honnête avant tout, et qu'il lui faut repousser son dernier prétendant, sans méchanceté mais sans ambiguïté non plus. Elle ne l'épousera pas, pas plus lui que les deux autres.

Il a ses qualités et fera un bon mari et un bon chef de clan, mais pas son mari à elle ni un grand roi. Elle a pour lui de l'affection et de l'estime mais pas d'amour. C'est par respect justement qu'elle ne peut pas le laisser continuer à entretenir de faux espoirs.


	10. choisir un étranger

**Titre** : si aucun des trois ne convient...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave  
**Personnage/Couple** : Merida(/OC?)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Pixar

**Prompt** : « Son devoir. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son devoir de future reine lui pèse déjà, regrette Merida sans pour autant s'autoriser à soupirer ni à laisser sa posture se relâcher. Elle restera fière et droit : mieux vaut supporter le poids des soucis avec courage, que se laisser écraser.

Elle a obtenu pour elle-même et ses pairs le droit de choisir eux-mêmes leurs consorts. Leurs parents doivent estimer que ça veut dire, entre eux. Après avoir appris à les connaître mieux, elle ne veut toujours d'aucun des trois pour époux.  
Ruinera-t-elle son royaume si elle fait valoir son droit de choisir... un homme du peuple, voire un étranger ?


	11. en amont des réjouissances

**Titre** : avant le mariage  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave  
**Personnage** : Merida  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Pixar

**Prompt** : « "Le bonheur est difficile à atteindre, mais une fois qu'on l'a trouvé, il ne faut plus le lâcher !", se promet-elle. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Omet-elle quelque chose ? se demande Merida pour la centième fois en vérifiant tous les préparatifs du mariage, du menu du banquet au moindre mot de chaque discours qui sera prononcé.  
À force de tout revoir, de se demander ce que feraient à sa place sa mère puis son père, ce qu'en penseront les Lords des trois clans ainsi que leurs fils et même toute l'escouade des serviteurs, elle a débusqué et rectifié quelques menues erreurs. Mais si elle a oublié quoi que ce soit, comment le savoir ?

C'est donc ça d'être reine... pourvu qu'elle s'en montre digne !


	12. juste une heure pour souffler

**Titre** : s'évader juste une heure  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Brave  
**Personnage** : Merida  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Pixar

**Prompt** : « Dru, on avait dit pas les cheveux ! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Les cheveux dans le vent, bondissant sur le dos d'Angus, Merida galope. Si elle arrive à le presser suffisamment, ce vent qui fait danser ses cheveux et fouette son visage finira par emporter jusqu'à ses pensées.  
Elle ne veut plus réfléchir. Elle ne veut plus se souvenir. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Elle est la princesse et elle a un nombre écrasant de devoirs. On ne le lui laissera pas oublier. Elle finira par y revenir et les affronter.  
Mais juste pour une heure, une heure seulement, elle a besoin d'utiliser ses privilèges et de s'évader un peu.


End file.
